gantzfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 053
' False Tranquillity' (偽りの平穏, Itsuwari no Heion) is the 53rd chapter of the Gantz manga, written and illustrated by Hiroya Oku. Cover Page We see the Tokyo Room with an empty Black Sphere in it. In front of it lies and entire arsenal consisting of 4 x-shotguns, 7 regular X-guns and 3 Y-guns. This seems to be exactly as many of each were used during the mission. The Gantz controller and the suits are noticeably missing from the cover. Synopsis The chapter begins directly after the end of the previous one, with the now dead Tanaka Boss Alien on the ground with Masanobu Hojo, Kei Kishimoto, Masaru Kato and Tetsuo Nemoto also present. Tetsuo then begins teleporting away, signalling the end of the mission, which prompts Kishimoto to hug Masaru tightly, who returns the gesture in turn. Kei Kurono, who is stuck on a tiled roof after killing the boss alien in the previous chapter sees this and wears a sombre expression after Masaru refuses to help him down since they are teleporting back anyway. The chapter then cuts to the Gantz room where everyone other than Kurono has been teleported; Kishimoto is hugging Rice, expressing happiness at the fact that he survived, Tetsuo looks out of the glass door asking if they can now leave, Masaru is just standing and Masanobu is sitting, and Sadayo Suzumura is hiding in a door frame looking at the latter. Kurono then teleports in, but strangely enough is teleported in the state he was in when running from the collapsing building and the Tanaka Boss was still alive, asking where it went in a loud voice. He exchanges a brief exchange with Masaru, at which point Gantz begins giving out points. "Dog" (Rice) scores 0, with Gantz commenting "d0 50m37hin9 d4mmi7"(do something dammit), after which Masaru states that if what Joichiro Nishi is correct, they will all be able to leave once they reach 100 points. "Titz"(Kishimoto) scores 10 points, with Kishimoto expressing frustration due to being called so before she states that each Tanaka Alien must be worth 5 points as she had killed 2. "Kato-cha(lol)"(Masaru) scores 5 points, which confuses Kishimoto as he fought so many, but Masaru explains that he had only actually killed one directly. "Sadako"(Sadayo Suzumura) scores 0, with Gantz commenting "+oo mvch f0ll0win9 h0m0"(too much following homo) and "+00 mvch di54pp34rin9"(too much disappearing). Kishimoto points to where she is hiding when Masaru asks who Sadako is before Kurono asks who "Homo" is. Masanobu tries to suggest that it is someone who died until his picture appears on the screen with the name "Homo" along the top. Masaru scores 10 points. As soon as his name appears, everyone (including Rice) moves several steps away from him, with the exception of Kishimoto. Masanobu expresses anger and embarrassment at being accused of being homosexual, with Tetsuo calling him a "dirty faggot", and Kishimoto criticises Masaru for backing away just because he is gay, which causes him to once again state that he isn't so. "Freak Parade No.1"(Tetsuo) scores zero points, with Gantz commenting "+oo mvch g14ring"(too much glaring) and "+oo mvch u5in9 bi7ch"(too much using bitchKurono". This infuriates Tetsuo, who glares at the screen before Masanobu tells Kurono to join the rest of them after Kishimoto says that only he is left; Masanobu then tells him to "shut up" after Kurono silently glares at him and stays where he stood after Gantz named him Homo. "Bitch"(Kurono) scores 38 points, much to the surprise of everyone present. After this, the door outside opens and everyone leaves the room for their own respective destinations. When Masaru, Kurono and Kishimoto are alone, Kishimoto asks Masaru if he lives by himself, which he denies, stating that he is living at a relative's house with his brother. This distresses Kurono, who's house she is currently staying at, and the chapter ends with his internal thoughts expressing dissatisfaction even though he ended up surviving the round. Characters in Order of Appearance *Tanaka's Boss (corpse) *Kei Kishimoto *Masaru Kato *Masanobu Hojo *Tetsuo Nemoto *Kei Kurono *Sadayo Suzumura *Rice Arc Navigation Category:Manga chapters